Caged Bird
by Caramelmoose
Summary: Madeline was always told not to speak to strangers; yet before this looming man she could not help but crumble. If only her papa would come save her from this man and the red eyed demon in her dreams!
1. Chapter 1

Caged Bird

 **Chapter 1**

Deals With Demons

"Tell me a secret and I may just let you go."

Those were the words that man told me before abandoning me in this prison; A literal hell, Some nights you can even hear the cries of those dying. So pitiful, they are; to plead for help from one like myself. It's all because they told him a secret. He'll suck your soul dry if you do. Even if you hold in your secrets, he'll still get rid of you; only, in another way. It's how his 'kind' survive: off of others' suffering souls. I believe it brings him joy-joy that could never amount any others'-to see one cry.

Of course, everyone has their own ideals of him. One girl I met believed he loved her. So pure and young she was. All bliss and ignorance in the shell of a beautiful girl. When the man came for her she fell right in love, and spoke of each and every secret.

She now lays next to his chair like a love sick puppy; an invisible chain tied around her small neck, keeping her in place, thorns prodding whenever her mind comes to control. It's, of course his favorite thing to do: command the ones around him, and all he needs is a secret to do so. The moment he captures your secret, that invisible collar comes upon you and is tightened like a noose. With this noose, he can follow you wherever you go; like that one nightmare you want to just go away.

It's almost my turn to meet with him; my weekly dose of chitter chatter with the devil. I'm a lost cause and he knows it. Yet, he won't kill me. Only force me in a dark corner to forever look out a barred window, at the freedom I will never see again. It's unfair how he could kill any girl who goes against his will...besides me. Just like a sadist, to let me suffer in the empty, dark room. He's always asked me to tell him a secret; caressing my cheek as if to soothe me. My answer's the same though: silence.

I'd rather die than become one of his emotionless slaves, doing all that he orders of them. Though in all honesty, I already have lost most of my emotions. What's happiness in a place with no light? My smile can make no dent if no one can ever see it. Whose heart will that lift?

"Janet says he's coming for you tomorrow." Came an airy voice from within the pitch black area around me, followed by the shuffles and clacking of chains on the gravel floor. A dirt laced child came into view, red curls sticking to her sweaty face in a wild way.

"Thank you Lacey." I replied with a recorded voice, ignoring her presence, as all it did was create guilt. She'll be dead in a day. It's what happens when you speak to me. The man comes for you and rips you to pieces for speaking to his 'prized possession'. The longest it has ever been to kill my 'friends' was a week; only because she hid behind others when they came for her. Glancing to my side, I watched Lacey pout, then turn and shuffle off with one huff of breath. From her interactions, it's obvious she still has energy. To bad that peppy girl will soon be gone. It's almost a shame, though not quite.

It really is a wonder though, as to why he rids of any who hear my voice. Could it be jealousy? For I've not once allowed him the satisfaction to hear my voice truly. My putrid, soft, melodic voice.

"So, he's coming tomorrow?" A teasing voice asked, a light giggle following behind. "How fun! Won't you tell him of us?" A pale girl begged, swaying on the tips of her feet, a cheshire smile plastered on her perfect face.

Shaking my head, I looked away. It would be no good to give her attention. She'll only cause me problems. "Awww, you're no fun!" She whined, stomping her feet onto the gravel, the clack of her heels echoing through the room. Though not one head turned to quiet us. "Why won't you tell him?" she asked, hovering over me, her blue eyes prodding me to answer. To my own stupidity, I turned toward her, bringing my eyes upon her own.

There she stood before me: sky blue eyes, large in wonder and expectancy; dirty brown hair framing her bold face. "Well, why won't you?" She asked, yet again, forcing her face right up to my own, her cool breath enveloping my face with that of the smell of cinnamon. Biting my lip, I nervously shook my head. I couldn't answer. It would only cause more complications. It's bad enough she only talks to me. It'll only become worse if I reply.

"C'mon. Why won't you tell him?" She prodded, poking my cheek with her cool, cool fingers; creating that of a shiver up my spine with the odd tingly feeling. Avoiding eye contact I tried to ignore her, in hopes that she would leave. For a few seconds, it felt like I may have won, for the room was silent. Though her body still swayed in front of me.

"Why won't you talk to me?" She asks, her voice at a more placid temper. My fist tightened at this question. She knows just damn well why I stopped talking to her. "We used to spout of many secrets, remember? You would play with me and smile, even when upset. You even laughed! Now you do neither...All silent and boring."

Shaking my head with new found strength, I gleamed up at her. "Go away." I mutter, my voice brisk and placid; not even higher than a whisper. "I won't talk to you." Twisting her head in confusion, she stepped back.

"Why not? You never were upset before when I talked to you..." Her voice was back to the loud whine she'd developed. Her hand placed nicely under her chin as she thought over my words, feet no longer touching the ground, like a floating genie. "Are you just tired today?" She questioned swimming through the air. Ignoring my annoyed face, eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"I Could _always_ come back later...Not that I will. I'd get in trouble if I did that." She stated, more to herself than me. Her voice quiet as for me not to hear. She'd always use that excuse when I wanted her gone. It never made sense, but when I asked all she'd ever say was that her 'boss' didn't want me left with that man; not that it changed anything. All she ever did was sit behind me and prod me to speak of her. She's always wanted people to know of her. After all being non-existent must hurt.

"Oh, I know! I'll sing you _that_ song. You know, the one that helps you sleep. Then you can take a nap, and when you wake up, you'll feel aaallll better. Then we can have a chat!" She exclaimed, nearing me yet again, wafts of cinnamon entering my nose, yet again. The cheshire smile was once again upon her face, hinting at satisfactory.

"I'm not tired." I retorted, shuffling to a comfortable position on the cold tile. Her smile staggers for a second before she giggles.

"Of course you are! Just look at your droopy eyes and your tense body! You're just asking for a nap!" She stated, pointing at my eyes with one of her long red fingers. "But no worries your Best friend is here to sing you a lullaby!" She grinned, jumping in circles before stopping in front of me, yet again. Placing her hands on my shoulders and giving me an exasperated look. "Lay down and get ready for the best lullaby ever!"

Her hands forcefully pulled me to the ground, ignoring my many protests. Sighing, I let my head bump into the gravel, little bits of sand likely sticking to my head. "Make it quick then." I murmured, giving her a sharp glare before closing my eyes. The girl made a squeal, quietly murmuring of her luck. Then with a loud cough, changed to a serious pose.

" _Till the day we meet in this frozen world,_

 _Sleep within the clouds,_

 _Walk with the liars,_

 _Soon I will come,_

 _Wake you from this dream_

 _Take you away to a bet-"_

* * *

With those few melodic words my eyes started to droop, The power of the tone and lyrics getting the best of me. The words melted within each other and my body went numb, a ring of darkness surrounding my eyes. Then slowly becoming that of a utter darkness; the music outside my body becoming that of nothing. As I sat in the darkness, searching for someone, anyone.

A light eerie bouncing sound could be heard. Streams of light appearing in the night sky; dark green grass prickling my bare feet. From somewhere far off, someone was laughing; the noise bouncing off the dark land. A small ball appeared in my vision, bouncing along the pitch black in a glowing state. Curious I followed the glowing ball as it made a path through the land; A grey sidewalk appearing wherever it touched.

The land around me started to stream in with colour. Reds and blues appearing at my sides, a stop sign ahead of me. The ball started to move at a faster pace and I was forced to run if I wished to catch up to it. Sounds combining with the colours as the honks of passing cars entered my ears. From the park across from me, a kid giggled as a dog licked his face, saliva sticking to his rosy cheeks.

The ball was now moving at a speed far too fast for me. Reaching out my hand, I tried to catch it, only to lose my balance and trip.

"Ouch!" I muttered, frowning at the new bruise on my knee, a stream of red oozing out of the small bruise. Numbly touching the wound, I gasped when electricity swam through my body. Numbing my body with it's touch. The sound of something bouncing forced me to look up.

In front of me, the ball stood, no longer bouncing; as if it had lost interest. Reaching out, I brought my hand toward it, in hopes to feel the light's warmth.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Came a male's grounded voice, as a man stepped into my view, his face shaded behind a building, Retracting my hand I tilted my head in confusion. "It'll burn you alive." He answered my wordless question with a weird laugh, the same as I'd heard before.

"Who are you?" I asked the man, who only ignored me, with the idea of, instead, kneeling close to me; his red eyes gleaming into my own with ignorant glee. My brow scrunched up in confusion. Something about him was off. I could've sworn I'd seen him before, or someone like him. Why could I not remember, such a simple thing as a man's face?

"Who do I look like?" He asked, reading my mind, a smirk growing across his face. "Go on, guess. I love when humans make a fool of themselves!" He snickered, grabbing my face with his hand and pulling me closer. His crimson eyes staring at me with that of humor. "Here, let me help, I share an aura with a female demon you know. She's loud, ugly, and useless" he purred.

Widening my eyes, I gasped. Of course, Amelia! The two of them have a demonic aura to them. How could I forget a girl who never leaves my side? "I forget her all the time, no need to worry." He exclaimed, shrugging off the mistake. Gasping, I moved closer to his form, the sounds around us now growing silent.

"Can you read my mind?" I asked with excitement. Amelia could only float and sing; nothing of higher ability was in her power. The only worthy talent she had was to get on my nerves, though that didn't take much effort on her side.

"I can, but I'm not." He replied in, monotone, letting out a small yawn. "Really, no point in using it. You're like a simple book; one look and it's finished." He said smugly, flicking my nose in the process. Stretching out another yawn, his eyes flickered over my own as his grin grew back. "That's not why I'm here though..."

"I'm here to make a deal with you. One you might just like." He purred, letting himself move closer to my body; cold electricity emitting from his pale form. Nervously, I nodded for him to continue, holding in a tiny breath. "You want to get away from your 'big bad master' right?" I nod at this, though pausing for a second. "Well, I can get you away from him-free you-if you'd like to say, from his evil clutches."

Opening my mouth, I scowled at him. This made no sense. Why free someone like myself when there's people in this place who could do so much better? People who could actually survive in this buzzing place. "Why?" I asked, moving closer, space between us now gone, so he could hear my whisper of a voice. Grinning, the man shrugged the question off with obvious disinterest. "I don't even know you. Why would I accept?"

Shaking his head, the man patted me on the head; his grin only mocking me. "But I know you; and I know you would do anything for freedom. Why won't you let a lonely stranger bring you just that?" He questioned, hand still ruffling my blonde hair. Shocks of electricity rumbling down my back with every numb touch.

"Would you trust a demon?" I retorted, in hopes to hurt his pride. His grin only widened as his weird chuckle escaped his mouth. "I'd rather not. Deals with demons never end well." I explained, looking away at the now uncolorful landscape. Something about this man made me feel like I was being looked right through; like I was some sort of crystal ball that's easy to glance into. He did say I was practically an opened book.

"Well, then. Let's make it easier on you. I'll give you till tomorrow night to decide. I'm sure one day with your 'master' with give you the right answer." He exclaimed, tugging at a strand of my hair. "Deal?" He asked placing his hand in front of me and waiting cooly. Sighing, I took his hand in mine and shook it lightly. A slight shock coming from the demon's cold hand. "Ah, before I forget. My name is Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt, and you are?" He asked hand still clasped tightly to my own, letting the cold emigrate to my hand.

"Madeline...Williams." I whispered shuffling uncomfortably, and lightly pulling at my hand, in hopes to retrieve it.

"Lovely name." He murmured bringing his mouth down to my hand. Kissing it lightly with his cold lips, a shock running through my whole body at the impact. "It is nice to meet you Madeline." He purred before letting go of my hand. "Now, as much a shame as it is, you need to wake up and have that date with your 'master'." He grinned as I started to sway, the world slowly blurring as my eyes drooped and a buzzing sound came through my ears.

Absently nodding, I slinked to the ground and curled up for warmth as the cold of gravel came against my back. The sound of Amelia could be heard as she sang her lullaby, though the sound was far off in the distance. My body slowly started to numb as I froze in my curled trance; my breathing slowed. "I'll see you soon, _Birdie."_

* * *

So for any of you that have read this before hand on my other account I'm really sorry but the email no longer works and so I kinda made my way to a new account. Finally putting these stories up on the correct account so I can work on them!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chirps of a Caged Bird

The sun was bright, far too bright for my weak, bleary eyes. Though the men watching me never once blinked far more accustomed to the land, or scared of missing a beat. It does, after all take one move for everything to go west. One slip of the foot, one flick of the wrist. The windows leered me on, the cool sun lights radiating through them.

Some were open allowing the winter breeze inside the already chilled mansion. My feet itched to move towards them, to jump through it to unknown height. But I knew better. I've always known better, even when thought innocent. Escape was not the answer. Never was, not since I was born. The only choice they've ever given me was my knowledge.

"Keep up!" One of the men barked jabbing my back with his dulled weapon. Jumping with a start I complied with his order, never once withdrawing my sight from the window. If only I had a strength greater than all these men. Then maybe i'd be out there, in the calm forest, running through chilled snow. Birds crying out to me as I make my way home. Not that it would make any difference.

Suddenly the men stopped in front of two large doors. Causing me to ram into one of the stopping bodies. Stumbling back I mutter an apology. One of the men, a short, lanky, blond, turned towards me and nodded. His body visibly tensing at the sight of the door. He forced a smile towards me and tugged on the door, and with a rather loud creak it crawled open. A small window being the only object of light in the room.

Inside, the room was almost completely vacant, except for a metal table and two worn chairs. One more cushioned and larger than the other. The blond gestured towards the smaller of the two, his eyes keeping track of my every movement. Slowly I crept towards the chair, scanning the room while I moved. Nobody was in the room, the men stayed right at the border and 'he' was nowhere to be seen.

Grimacing I slinked into the chair, cold rushing up my bottom. Looking back up towards the nervous blond I waited. " M-master Braginski will be here soon. H-he had some other business..." The blond stammered before bowing and carefully closing the door. His eyes now trained on anything but me. Probably weighed with guilt of what is to come.

My eyes stayed trained on the door for a few extra seconds, thoughts strumming through my mind. Finally with a huff I broke contact and lightly hit the table. Letting the cold metal cool my cheek off. _What possibly could that brute be doing?_ Never in our time together had he ever been late to these 'chats.'

These one sided chats was his way of saying 'You are my friend.' Though his eyes never once agreed with his words. What man spoke of innocent friendship while staring at you with an emotion so...Non-innocent. _He wants something, and it's not one of my petty secrets._ He was right on one thing, he never once lied. As long as you knew where to look every word held a split of truth.

Birds were chirping outside, flying from one tree to the other. They held conversation with one another, their words quiet with distance. A yellow bird flew over, perching on the window sill. The creatures beady black eyes scanned the room, letting out a chirp when it spotted me. Tucking its wings in the bird snuggles into itself before letting out another chirp.

"Maddie!" A feminine voice yelled as a young dirty blonde quickly soared through the halls. Her blue eyes scanning the rooms for signs of her tiny friend. It was quite troublesome to wake up without the petite human around. Much worse when the realization hit her that the petite human was _her_ responsibility! What would that stupid demon say if he found out she'd lost the poor human.

Growling with rage Amelia picked up her pace. Rushing past door after door of empty rooms, not once stopping to check. The sun was at its highest peak by now, though it was only so bright. Not much heat came from the outside as the land was a tundra. Cold to it's very hearth. 'Just like the bastard himself!'

Oh, the things he would say. The long boring speeches meant to teach her a lesson, her place. Of course, Amelia was never one to _listen_ when told wrong. Only the weak would bring their heads down with disdain, apologize for the mistakes. That wasn't for Amelia though, no, she won't be looked down upon. Never spoken to like trash meant to be thrown. She would find the pesky girl, no words will make it to the pesky little demon.

Turning another corner Amelia grunted as the wall narrowly skimmed her arm. "Where are you?" She muttered trying to hold in a new found anger. If the girl had just woken her up or given a little warning none of this would be a problem. Just why couldn't the kid trust her anymore? When she'd went as far as acting normal even when the human was abducted. Even when the humans words became that of ice.

What is wrong with a little trust?

"I had a very strange dream...she was...to... this man" A thick voice said. The voice was quiet, only heard because of Amelia's sensitive ears. Curiosity getting the best of her, Amelia slowed her pace. Moving close to a half opened door and peaking inside.

A large man of broad shoulder, and a coat hiding his body sat in the middle of the room. Blond hair almost the color of white and calculating violet eyes. Darker than little Maddies and far more older, aged by the dull, unfair world. An odd aura ran around his body, strumming out waves of chills towards Amelia. 'Ivan Braginski...isn't he supposed to be with Maddie.'

Letting her eyes scan across the room she was disappointed to find it empty besides the man. 'Not in here, then she must be somewhere else waiting for him.' Turning Amelia started to leave when Ivan began to speak again. "The man plans on helping her, he's very strong. He let me into the dream bubble just to scare me. He wants me to flee. To hide in my own shell."

He takes a breath, a silly smile slipping upon his room's temperature falling to an icy cold chill. His violet eyes jumping with mischief. "But I won't hide, he won't win." His voice is full of venom, snapping with threat. It's now, that another man shows himself. A frown is plastered on his face as he furrows his bushy eyebrows. 'I-is that...'

"And what the hell do you need me for then? I have better things to do you know!" The men argues, black cloak waving with his quick burst of movement, huffing, as the other simply smiles. Not taking to mind the others temperamental attitude.

"You have magic, da? Well I need it fo-"

"Someone else is here! Did you send your men to restrain me if I said no?" The shorter man rashly yelled his brow furrowed as he glared at the now empty door. His green eyes inspecting the creek then shuffling over and slamming it shut. Green eyes protruding the larger man, a snarl upon his slim lips. "You may be the strongest force to go against, and one of my allies. But I assure you I won't stop to think if it seems you're working behind my back." He growls giving the older man a cold glare.

"But of course comrade and _I_ assure you I can hold my own. I need no men to protect me or restrain weak _children_ like yourself..." The noises quiet as a spell seems to take hold of the room. Hiding all the secrets that were just there. Cursing Amelia stepped back and started on her journey towards Maddie. This time at a much slower pace, as the conversation came to her. Warning bells jingling around her sensitive ears.

'That little brat slipped up, Ivan is much smarter than what he's giving credit for. And why was HE there! That stupid wizard is only going to cause more complications if he listens to Ivan, which he will.' They all do in the end. Shaking her head Amelia let out a raspy breath. 'Where are you Maddie?'

The bird chirped with delight, its wings flapping in a rhythmic pattern. Yellow feathers shined from the little light in the room. Beady eyes strained upon me as it waited. 'Open the window' it pleaded with its tiny eyes. Frowning I turned my glance away from the small creature. From its beady black eyes.

There were more pressing issues to work out. For example Braginski was now thirty minutes late. A thing he's never been before, his schedule always tucked nicely around taunting prisoners. Thirty minutes for a man usually ten minutes early is confusing. Another point to make is that besides Braginski, Amelia is also missing.

It took a while but after a few minutes of utter silence, no whining, no loud cackles, it became apparent she was not with me. Though i'd like to lie and say that makes me happy, truth be told it only makes me worry. The poor girl only has the brain of a twelve year old! If she were to wake and find me gone it's a sure thing she'd have a heart attack, or a huge fit of loud, offensive whining.

Then being her she'd run through the halls like an idiot. Probably causing more havoc than needed. A talent she was sadly born with. With one loud sigh I turned my attention back to the little bird...Only to find it was no longer behind the window but now perched on the other side of the table, cleaning it's feather with its long sleek beak. "How..." I whispered with a quiet gasp.

Bringing my hand gently towards the tiny creature, fingers curled with anticipation. Coaxing trust out of the smart creatures with sweat smiles. "How did you do that?" My voice flew, far more silent than a whisper, blowing through the empty room like a mouse's squeak. Fingers arching just above the tiny things yellow head, just centimeters from the soft yellow bellow. It's beady eyes watching me with a knowing look, a chirp upon it's beak.

"Sunflower, I am sorry I am late. I had something important to do..." He started staring at me with surprise. I watched him with the very same emotion, for a large man he always was far too silent. "What are you doing?" He asked his eyes dancing with amusement. Looking down at my hand I found the bird gone. My hand floating over only an imaginary creature. Only a faint warmth remaining from where the living creatures was only seconds ago.

Butt propped up, body full on table and eyes on him. Ah, Amusement is not the only thing in his eyes now. With one loud gulp I slowly made my way back into my seat. Eyes anywhere but this large brute who's thought are impure. Dancing with thoughts that should never have existed.

"Not going to tell?" He steps into the room with light feet, no noise to be heard. "That's fine" He snickers, his laugh spitting out vile insults silent to most, sharp to my loud mind. "I'll find out on my own." The seat across my creaks as his large body is planted upon it. "Now, let's chat, da?" He says planting his hands heavily on to the metal table. Eyes now only full of amusement.

Glancing about I wait for the usual 'you should speak', 'we are friends', 'tell me a secret'. But none comes, he never speaks. Confusion laced within my gut I plant my eyes on him only to find him staring back. A look of serious consideration in his eyes, A hint of something more somber. Sadness? Regret?

Sighing loudly he breaks contact, instead finding the door far more interesting. "Of course it was you" He mutters, his voice almost unheard. His mouth turned in a deep frown, His eyes truly somber. Bringing his eyes back towards me, his face something i'd never seen before. "You wish to escape?" He starts, his voice coated with fake amusement, lips forced into a smile.

"Cells not good enough for you? Too cold, " He continues, his voice now choking. His words are so simple, the meaning hard to find. "Fine, i'll give you something of better use..." His eyes flashed towards the door, the small man from before entering with a box. "Ah, Raivis, just on time." The young blonde let out a small strained smile, handing Braginski the box. He then stepped back giving a distance between him and the two of us.

Braginski carefully opened the box, inspecting the insides with pained delight. "A present" he says with calm precision, slowly picking the object up, out of the box. "For you." He continues, that of a silver necklace now obviously in his hands. Standing from his spot he came my way stopping right in front of me. Holding in a breath I watched his large hands come around my neck. A cold chill shocking my skin as fingers just grazed.

Stepping back he stares at me with sad aged eyes before turning on heel and leaving the room. Just before he completely exits he turns towards the boy and speaks "Take her to the spare bedroom next to my own. Surely it will be to her liking, da?" With those last words he'd left the room, an odd air of melancholy drifting around his body.

"M-mis" The small blonde stutters, doe eyes pleading me to listen. Switching my gaze from the door I nodded, Smiling slightly towards the boy. "T-this way" He stutters, but this time trying to hold an on coming blush. Why the boy was blushing I could not understand.

The walk was silent, the boy doing anything but look my way. Perplexing as the boy was I let go of any jostles. Happy when we'd finally made it to 'my room'. He quickly shut the door and scurried off. 'What an odd little boy.'

The room was different from what i'd pictured. I pictured a spoiled childs house would be accommodated with many riches but this room was simple, much like some inn beds i'd come across with my papa. Sighing with new found exhaustion I made my way towards the pure white bed. Falling upon the cushioned mattress.

The silver necklace jingled on my neck, cold metal planted between my breasts. Picking up the tiny thing I stared at the one ornament on it. A small metallic bird, a sunflower perched within its mouth. "What's your game Braginski?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Silent Understanding

The rich are embedded with gold and silver, warm baths of lavenders and sweet rosemary, and more than enough food to fill plump stomachs. They become accustomed to clean skin and clothing so stiff one must sit straight to breath just a mild gasp of air. Hair sickly with jewels and golden glitter; faces coated with long lashes, rosey cheeks, and innocent large eyes.

Knowledge of the world outside of their little 'castles' never once being told. Little ears plugged up and tiny mouths clean from vile words. Like a bunch of porcelain dolls living off some others riches, it's a very different life from one with worn fingers. Mouths crisp and to the point, words a solid fortress, stomachs like inflated balloons and hygiene was never one of these childrens virtues. Both would never survive in the others place for they are far too different. The rules on both sides are hurtful and far to painful.

It's not the children of money's fault, the choice was never theirs. The silver chairs and the long wooden table, not even the feast right before my eyes. None of this was their choice to live in, they only grew up with it, they do not know of how this dress is far too tight for someone who's never worn anything but rags. Not even how the sweltering food only makes the girl wish to vomit, the array far too large for a horrid man.

He sits across me on the other end just staring, his eyes full of contempt. As if he's proud his maids could force me into such a terrible dress with fabric far too soft. The two maids now are seated close by him, looking more like royals then peasants picked off the street to do his bidding.

Their backs are straight and arms never once touch the table they eat off. The silver spoons and forks being carefully lowered, clicking on the filled bowls, and brought to pristine lips. They eat in silence, never once noticing the glares being sent between the man they work for and I, his 'sunflower.'

"Eat" He commands, a sickly warm smile coating his lips as he continues on. "You are hungry are you not?" The words are bound with law though not once does he allow his smile movement. We are in company, he cannot show weakness to those who work for him. Glancing at the two women, one with long blonde hair icy cool and well kept and the other with long shoulder blades and short wispy hair. The two so contradicting yet a form of formality sparking between the two.

They both seemed innocent in their own way. As if neither knew of the pain brought within this world, much less the torture hidden in this mansion. Neither hands were worn, much less did they look aged. Less like the maids you'd expect and more like the royalty they would work for.

Braginski follows my eyes then takes a sharp intake "сестер" he snaps, glancing at both the young ladies before bringing his eyes right back on me. "Leave us" He commands and without a word the two of them stand and take their leave. One glaring with hatred and the others eyes wide with a worry I have not seen in a long, long time. She seems to mouth apologies the whole way out, quickly squeezing past the shorter of the ladies who gives me a dark glare before closing the door. Leaving me and this man who seems to have an agenda that changes every time I catch sight of him.

This mans whose emotions seem to be only noticeable when pushed far past the peak of normality. That peak being me. "Now, tell me. Is your room comfortable? Do you need anything" He asks, a smile on his face as if he knows just what i'd say. 'Yet you know nothing' I think quietly to myself. With a deep sigh I change my placement of eyesight to the far off window. Out where freedom is word none fear of losing, out where a comfy little cottage lies behind millions of trees and only the grey smoke running from the shoot hints of life within. Where a small bunk lies inside, made of hay and one small blanket only large enough for a small girl.

Where a poor French man is probably crying for the loss of his precious daughter. Only having just come home from a business trip in his hometown, far from the cold Russian grounds which his daughter was left to fend off. How foolish he was to trust her, the ditzy child who believed all the fairy tales he would speak of.

"I will take it that the room is to your liking" Braginski started, cutting off the thoughts of said French men. The world outside is hazy now, birds flying past the window. Braginski coughs lightly before forging on with the one sided conversation, even with how pitiful it is. "Do you like your gift? I had one of my men make it especially for you." I turn my head to give him a sparring look, before allowing my eyes to glance to the necklace.

The necklace was odd, the bird forever frozen in mid-flap. It's wings were so small and detailed, not anything like a normal bird. For laps of fire seemed to beg to reach from the wings edge. The bird looked as if it were on a mission, the flower within its beak a gift for one of higher quality.

He's acting gentle, not like yesterday when he was sad but more kind. As if he truly wants my opinion, yet I know this is only for me to trust him. To speak, to allow a secret to escape my frozen lips. It's silent for a few minutes, Braginski busy thinking of what else he could say and I far from opening my mouth. Yellow wings flying by the window. The bird much like the one i'd seen the day before, the one i'd almost touched.

"I worry of forgetting," Braginski whispers the words solemn and far softer than anything else he's ever said. "You seem much like a dream little sunflower. Some nights I wonder if you are real or not, I fear i'll forget what power is in my possession." He chants his eyes clouding and he slowly forgets where he is. He stares at me with those glazed eyes and I can't help but squirm just a tad, for i'm not one for attention.

Ignorant of my discomfort he continues to stare, The emotions between his eyes as noticeable as the winds streaks against the sky. The clouds lazy and slump, not at all in need of movement as they pilfer by his doomed iris. Large fingers sliding against the table in a sickening rhythm as he seems to finally blink.

"You haunt my dreams, you speak to me yet I can't place your voice...Then you disappear, like you never even existed." He continues, fist clenched painfully tight, teeth grazing with a slight snarl. Wide eyed I followed his movement as the cog gears in his head seemed to swing far too fast for me to understand. His thoughts becoming fazed by anger a blistering emotions one should never hold.

"So powerful...I am so powerful yet it's you, a little girl, who haunts my dreams every night. I took control of the whole Russia in one week yet I cannot make a measly child speak!" He cries, his voice full of sadness, yet dipped into venomous anger. The seat shuffles behind him as he stands, his large shoes slamming against the floor with every step. Coming up in front of me he kneels down and looks up into my eyes. Before my eyes can even look away he's pulling my chin down harshly so I meet his own.

"Trust me, for I am the only one who will protect you." He snarls bitterly, rushing on before any thoughts would corrupt my mind. "That demon will not save you, he only wishes for the power that you hold." Braginski almost laughs at this, a pained smile on his lips and his breath blowing on my cool cheeks. Mint and the reeking smell of alcohol, such an odd mix for a man's breath. The purple of his eyes a harshly blended color with the red flecks slowly appearing within them.

"He plans to have you free him from his captive, then you'll be his slave. Freedom was never a choice." He spat, hands now holding mine with a sense of control. His eyes continue to burn into my own, as if he believed he could read all my emotions simply from my eyes. When all he has in return is a shuffle of movement from the door he sighs. Letting go of my now worn hands he turns and speaks quick Russian to the man on the other side before turning to me.

"I'm sorry my sunflower but we must finish our conversation early. I'll give you time to eat. Then a servant will come to get you." He says with one gulp of air before hastily exiting the room and slamming the door shut. The loud stomps of his shoes being the only telltale that he is still , within moments even that sound dies down, leaving the old room silent.

"But i'm not hungry" I murmured with disdain, poking the now cold pile of pork on my plate. Watching as bits of juice fell from the side onto the plate and scavenged the other pieces of food. With a sigh I pushed the golden rimmed plate away before painfully slumping upon the table. Breaths were ragged with the horrid dress strapped far too tight. 'Protection he says, yet I cannot even breath!'

Like a parent who will never leave your side, always cooing and checking you for injury only to have been the only injury on your skin. The difference being that this man has no big ideals of protection, much less for me. The dress being a fake gift, a bribery if any could say so and only the start.

This man, Braginski, truly believed that I would cave with this fake attire of sincerity. However idiotic it was he continued to push the qualms. He sort of reminded me of a child who would beg for a cookie after breaking a glass vase, saying with sincerity that 'it was an accident.' As if he knew any better.

Amelia couldn't help but let out one large sigh, not only had she found the girl but the girl looked more than fine. Though she did seem a little ragged with her back so straight. Amelia smiled before slamming into the door and floating straight through. Floating up to the girl she giggled at the scrunched up nose, The girl only did that when deep in thought. As if the nose packed into a winkle could keep her thoughts from running away.

With a playful poke Amelia moved back giving the girl room to see her cheshire smile, as she knew from practice that it truly irked the young human. When the girls eyes floated up the only thing worth noting was the broken look plastered on her face.

Now it was Amelia's turn to scrunch up her face as she stared at the girl with deep confusion. Not that she'd never seen the girl hurt, more like the girl seemed far from awake. Her lavender eyes dulled by that of fickle worries that seemed to plug her ears and stitch her mouth closed.

For why else would she have not complained towards Amelia, as she always would after a tiny push. Amelias smile seemed to twitch at the thought as she stared at the small child, to think she'd almost lost this little treasure. Created by that of a master's careful hands and so fragile a simple flick of the wrist could possibly hurt her. Someone who needed to be protected, kept safe and sure to never be hurt. Someone who if in danger could be saved by a simple cry. Someone who deserved a **hero**.

"Peek-a-boo" Amelia cried hiding her eyes behind gloved hands while her smile twitched.

The girl let out a small smile before bringing her own hands out to push the hands down. The delicate hands carefully embracing Amelias' as the small girls gave them a small squeeze. With one quiet whisper the human finished the game and started something so much larger.

"I see you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Problem With Memories

Once upon a time Madeline lived in a quaint town where no troubles could ever possibly reach her frail body. It was in this town that she and her papa lived in peace; something now seen as just a hallucination in the dark. Memories of that time still seem to haunt her when left to herself. Of the soothing melody her papa would hum while sauntering around the kitchen with a soft smile clasped on his lips. Of her hand in his; rough hands enveloping her own yet careful never to injure. Of the stories he'd tell when the sun began to slumber and the moon came out to guard.

Madeline barely remembers the reason for the towns dread that soon impacted her life. Soon her papa had grown worn out, he'd stopped humming, the light grip becoming harsh with fear, just as the stories began nothing more. Worried, he was so worried, so finicky and quick to jump into a defensive post. It had never made sense to the tiny child then why he'd change so much. Neither did moving.

Hardly a word of opinion reached her lips before they'd left their quaint home of tranquility for a land of cold. Far from anys reach. Her papa taught her to hide, to stay out of reach. At the time Maddie didn't know why she was in hiding and she was too busy day dreaming of a prince that would save her to care. Sometime in the winter her papa left, he'd said he'd be back. But he was too late, he could not protect her. Reality had already swept the child away.

The sun was just rising, birds chirping off in the distance; where barred windows did not exist. Where freedom was all up to one's will power. The yellow bird never came by since and i'd grown lonely without it's vibrant yellow. Unlike me the bird had the choice to fly away, and by the look of the empty window he had.

"Good morning!" Amelia cried, hands in the air as she waves towards my form. She seemed excited for something, though I was unsure just what. The thought of something important pricked my mind but was quickly deleted when she sprung onto the bed halting all thoughts of the night before from submerging. "Today is the day, the one we make history!" She exclaimed with an abnormally large smile.

"And what type of history is that?" I asked in humour as she hummed in thought. A mischievous glint in her eyes as she glanced first at the door then at the window.

"Oh don't you remember Maddie? " She complained, a fake huff of annoyance escaping her lips before she turned back to eye me. The goofy smile soon to make it's claims on her face moments after thinking of a retort, "today is our great, heroic escape from the demons lair!"

Escape? I couldn't help but stare in confusion. For never had she ever spoken of such a thing, it was always claims of safety but never of escape. It was as though the idea had only recently been added to her vocabulary; which honestly was a misfortunate list of words. "What do you mean by escape?" I could not help but question.

Disbelief entered her face, "Maddie don't tell me you don't know what freedom is, you've been here for a long time yes, but not that long i'm sure". She rocked her head at this, vision of the past prodding through her thick skull. As though she still remembered the times before, the times left to dream of. To beg for return.

"Long enough to have me wonder why this was never brought up before" I contradicted her, surprised when she quickly mouthed back. For unlike Braginski she did not seem used to correcting herself.

"Of course I didn't! I only just now got permission." At this she made a triumphant pose, chin pointed out in the air as though she'd just discovered the answer to world peace. No matter how proud I could not help but feel something was missing. The one who'd given her permission must have been powerful to control such an uncaring spirit.

"Who gave you permission?" I inquired in a voice soft enough to calm her. To mislead her into admitting the truth. Only, by the way she shook her shoulders in disinterest it would seem was no secret.

"Same person who you just made a pact with last night buddy." She hardly glanced my way after admitting this, her face molded in disgust at the thought. Though if I thought about it, he was truthfully not as foul mouthed as i'd first thought. Her looked of disgust made sense but at the same time none. Never the less now I knew who it was that had set her up with me and why Gilbert knew her. What did not make sense was his knowledge of Braginski and I's conversation the day before.

Or well, how he knew that would sway me to make the pact.

I remember last night as a sort of timid dream. Like a mist that slowly surrounds you but gives bits of room as to not intrude too far. Unlike my first dream with the man, there was no town, no child and his dog, and no ball to light my way. Just complete darkness and the sound of water at my feet.

Crickets were chirping somewhere far off in the distance. Slightly louder than that came the chuckle of the red eyed demon. His laugh one different from any other, but not enough for me to spot the demon in the darkness.

"Gillian?" i'd questioned the darkness, in hopes that maybe the demon would show himself but instead his laughter grew louder, closer.

"Who else would it be?" He cackled as flickers of light came into my view, fireflies bounding between me and what seemed to be a translucent pond. A shape was reflected in the water, that of a mans. Slowly my gaze moved up towards a body that connected to the reflection and let out a gasp.

"Surprised?" He mocked as he peered down at me with a large smirk. Something he seemed to always have plastered on his face, now that i'd thought about it. He seemed to wait, instead finding some sort of joy in watching me in my immersed confusion, before speaking yet again. "I'll be honest with you birdie" he says with huffed exasperation "I am; as your 'master' said held captive...but my need for you doesn't go any farther."

Gilbert growls at this, his nose crinkling at the thought. "I've no interest in you, besides a way out." He hums at this, eyes off in the distance. The reds of his irises light with the thought of freedom. An almost innocent look on his face after such harsh words. It was as though this thought was an obvious deed he'd given great thought. Though by the way he hummed I could not help but think the answer wasn't one he entirely wanted.

His humm soon becomes a silly song made by grizzled vocals. As the waters underneath us begin to glow with the light of fish. Bright yellows that swam carefully around our bodies. The colours were beautiful and felt so peaceful. As though their whole point in life was to remind others of the goodness in the world. To help guide those in a confused or scared state to reform. It was almost as though I could just follow them right to my freedom.

"There is one thing I need you to do for my freedom" The demon interjected, stealing my attention to his own. "This of course will lead to your own. Are you willing to do as I say?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice, eyes narrowed in pleasure for her already knew the answer.

He held out his hand and waited, and just one would expect of scared child backed into a wall I nimbly brought mine to his.

It was then that things were settled but after that I could not remember.

"Actually I lied" Amelia admitted after a long silence. Now hanging near the window she let out a giddy laugh. Almost nervous, only she never was nervous. To full of herself for such an emotion. Energetic blue eyes sent me an apologetic glance before Amelia let out another chuckle. "Today isn't exactly the day we're breaking out...But we are going to! Just not yet."

"First you have to do one important thing." At this she pauses, glancing my way in wonder. Curiosity ringed through my ears in a static dance at this. With butterflies squirming in my stomach I could not help but lean closer. A simple prod for her to continue. Only her eyes glistened with something dark that caused the butterflies to screech in panic.

"I need to free Gilbert?" I asked in hope, for this was one i'd already acknowledged far before.

"Nope." She retorted with regret. A nervous smile now planted on her pale face. Light blue connected with anything but my own. The butterflies began to scream with the feeling of dread. Hands rubbing one on the other as the ideas became even more obvious.

"I need to find a map?" I mumbled under broken breaths. At this she let out a short laugh before sighing.

"It's not that bad you know, you just need to build some trust." She stated before slowly moving closer. Careful not to intrude, she let out a gentle smile. "It's really simple Maddie, all you need to do is **speak**."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bad Dreams

The halls she walked were empty minus the paintings on the wall which depicted a man of rough stature and a childlike smile. He was odd to look at, for the girl knew nothing of him yet could not help but feel fear deep within herself when glancing at his violet eyes. A glint within them that the girl quickly decided to ignore, instead exploring the large mansion she'd found herself in.

Odd was it for the girl to wake up in such a place, or had she even woken? She could not completely remember and the dark halls were not helping her grasp any hints. Still the child continued to wobble across the tiled floors, deeply trying to ignore the chills that snaked up her bare feet. It was quite cold and the girl could not help swear under her breath when she noticed the cloud of warm air that came from her nose. Wherever she was, it was colder than anything she'd lived through before.

Up ahead the girl could just barely see a light creaking from an open door. The bits of light that touched the hall gave what was at first a dark flooring bits of gold and bronze. For a second the girl paused in the midst of her slow trek towards wherever she was headed and stared at the floors. Something told the meek child that this tiling was one she'd seen once before.

With a loud huff of her breath the girl shook this thought out of her head and made her way towards the door, hopes high that the room would give answers to all her questions. Only for small sniffles to enter her ears as she grew closer, and the giggles of someone who sounded her age. Someone was talking in a low voice, almost like a whisper in the wind only for the taunting giggles to grow louder.

At the crease of the door the girl tried to peek in, eyes catching sight of a pale girl with lilac eyes whose lips were pursed in a tight frown. Eyes glanced down as she drudged through thoughts that looked all to difficult to answer. Soon the girls eyes flickered back up at the rest of the room, which was large and greatly adorned. The size seemed to much for the girl tucked in the corner.

Sighing in mock jealousy the girl looked back at the other only to see the pale girls eyes on her own. Something about her form upset the girl and before she could help it her own mouth was tucked into a frown. Nerves frayed as she tried to comprehend this feeling in her stomach, it was almost like...like she knew them.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!"

Sweat beaded off the olive skinned girl as she stared at the ceiling of her barren room, breaths shallow as she thought through her latest dream. Now in the real world she couldn't help but swear as she realized yet again she'd had the same dream of the same place and the same girl. It was getting to be difficult for the girl to enjoy her rest with this obnoxious dream that just wouldn't leave her alone.

Swearing under her breath she shuffled under her ragged blankets before slowly forcing herself up from the bed. She knew better than to leave her boss waiting as the last time he'd crashed into her room to wake her up. It wasn't exactly the most appealing way to be woken from a deep slumber, especially after the odd calamities the girl had thrummed through in her mind.

Nimble feet creaked on wood flooring as the child allow her full weight on them. Slowly making her trek towards the door with a firm frown protruding from her face. As soon as she exited the first room she made a quick turn into another and stared point blank at a small mirror. The reflection seen upon the said object disheveled, wisps of brunette hair frayed over her face and dried up slobber still clinging with all its might on the tips of her mouth. Clothes wrinkled from yet another bad night's sleep.

With deep critic of the dark bags under her eyes the girl couldn't help but wonder if her sister was going through the same hell in her new home. Probably not-unlike the girl her sister was a carefree soul and most likely never woke up from troubling dreams deep within the night. No, unlike the disgruntled olive skinned girl her sister was probably fast asleep, no troubles, no worries, just silent nights without pale girls with lilac eyes.

In a somber mood the girl fixed herself up, washing what little she felt the need to worry of before stepping out of the room and shuffling down raggedy stairs towards the kitchen. At the highest step she stared into the room, looking for the man she worked for before bounding into the room with careful steps. Eyes flashing sadly at the empty room, no smell of food, not even a dirty dish to show another lived in the house as well.

Memories of another kitchen, one of sweet smells and cheerful laughter threatened her mind only for her to quickly shake the thoughts away. It was far too soon for her to allow such thoughts to roam free within her haphazardous mind.

The kitchen was small, quant. The type a farmer needs when he lives on his own; it was only because of sudden issues that another had moved in. If only there was room for two; then maybe things would've been better. Either way the girl felt unwelcomed by the clean room, maybe because it was once her job to clean it. After all, the only reason the man had accepted the deal was his need of cleanliness in his life.

What a mistake it was, expecting the child to be his answer. He was even keen on keeping her to such even when dishes crashed on solid floor and stains bled through family heirlooms. Now the girl sat in the kitchen with a feeling of loneliness as the man had thrown the towel in after she'd ruined one of his favourite dishes-one that had been given to him from his mother when he'd first decided to move away.

Maybe the child should have felt pity for the man as he now did all the work on his own but for some odd reason she could only feel malicious with all that had come. Knife in hand the girl sliced pieces of bread to munch on as before she went out. As after a long time of silence between the two he'd found a use for her.

"Damn bastard left nothing for me" the girl mumbled under her breath as she looked for some butter to spread on her toast. Bitterly the girl munched on her bread, forcing the dry pieces down her burning throat. She wanted to hate the man for using up all the butter but knew she couldn't. After all it was all part of his nature.

Aloof; just like her sister, just like her grandpa. Both of which she wondered about as the sun finally threaded into the room and dancing under the table top. She wondered of her grandpa's grave, of its care and visits, of her sister and the treatment she was in and her happiness.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a tanned man stood absently glancing around before catching sight of the girl. "Oh, Lovina! I was actually about to go get you. The fields farther back are ready to be picked so if you could…" With that the man began to absently walk away, a bashful smile on his face as his mind was obviously elsewhere.

If Lovina could guess the man was deep in thought of his date with the nice lady next door, the one with perfect straight locks of blonde and lovely green eyes. Her face round like a plum and probably just as sweet.

"Anything else?" The girls scowled as she glared far out the window, she'd never liked the man's smile much. This made the man stop in his tracks as he railed his mind for a list of chores to keep the girl in use. Sweaty hands met sweaty face as he scratched his chin in thought.

"Well, I can't weed all the plants because I have to get ready so if could also pick up on what I started that would be incredibly helpful. You'd do that for me right Lovina?" At this the man turned to flash a pearly white smile at the girl. Pleading puppy eyes placed right on the girl. Lovina could not help but sigh at the man's words for some part of her knew this would happen.

"Fine" she bristled before turning on her heel and storming out of the room, door to outside slamming shut after her. Teeth biting her lips as she tried to hold in her annoyance.

Blazing heat ate her skin raw as the sun began its connection with her. The girl kept her eyes down as bare feet slapped on dirt and small puddles of dirt where water last was. Like slime from a worm the girl couldn't help but revolt the feeling. This of which fed to her annoyance as she leaned down near a patch of tomatoes and ripped at the weeds.

"Stupid Antonio. Stupid work. Stupid blonde girl. Stupid date." The girl glowered under her breath as dirt filled nails scratched under the soil, pulling at nimble weeds and ordering them to leave. Flecks of dirt sputtering about with her every pull though none made her feel any better. "Stupid change. Stupid sister. Stupid grandpa. Stupid…."

In a way it all felt pointless, yet the girl continued. Her emotions contained behind small words as she bit her lip and kept with her work. Now was not the time to be emotional, there was no time to be emotional. Not anymore.

Again the sun kissed child found herself in the solemn mansion. Only this time she sat in a brightly lit room, much like the one which held the pale girl. Or to be more precise, Lovina found herself in the exact room that the doe eye girl once wept in. Now before her sat the said girl, hands tightly between one another as she whispered to herself.

She was deep in thought, whatever was roaming in her head most likely a battle she was not willing to hold as she sat staring at her frail hands. "I can't do this…" She muttered to herself, voice just loud enough for others in the room to hear. Her eyes were wide as she stared up into space before shaking her head. "Please don't make me, not with him" the girl pleaded into the air.

It was odd, the way this girls eyes dragged through out the air as though watching an imaginary creature. Maybe the child before Lovina was cursed by a demon that none else could see? Whatever it was, the girl was deeply troubled by the said thing as she continually pleaded as fingers continued to nimbly play with one another.

Suddenly the girl grew quiet, hers eyes now hooked on the barren door. A sleek white that matched the dull colours of her room. Foot steps could be heard from the other side. A solid tap tap tap that grew louder with each step. The girl was now stoic, face in thin lines as she contained all the emotions she was just recently pouring out. Like a lid jar had been quickly sealed shut while in the middle of dripping water.

"What is it?" Lovina asked in worry as she moved close to the girl, now feeling the need to speak. Only the girl did not turn and instead kept her eyes on the door as her back became straight as a stick. "Who's coming?" The tanned girl fretted, becoming increasingly worried as the footsteps became louder and closer the their room. Yet the paler of the two continued to ignore her form, almost as if Lovina wasn't there at all.

The noise was so loud now, so close and Lovina just knew a form stood at the other side of the door when all became quiet. There was a long pause before the door slowly began to open. Lovina couldn't help but curse the mansions care as the door opened without a single sound. A large form slowly coming into view as the girl on the beds face wavered.

On the other side stood a shadow of a man, his head turned in the direction of the girl as lips parted to speak. Firm words left his mouth as a hand reached out towards the girl. "Lovina" the man said in a voice that didn't fit his voice. Lovin couldn't help but from as she wiggled away from sudden hands that reached towards her form. "Lovina" the man said yet again in a voice of worry as the hands began to shake her being.

"Lovina wake up."

Light entered the girls eyes as she slowly began to open her eyes. A lean form stood over her with a look of worry as the man before her squeezed her shoulders. Blinking slowly the girl took in her surroundings, it was late in the day as the sun crept down to bed and stars shifted into sight. In front of Lovina stood Antonio; dressed finely for a farm boy, clean cut and crisp white shirt tucked into fine dress pants.

Antonio seemed to relax when the girls eyes turned into a frown, leaning back away from the girl before playing with his shirt. "What are doing sleeping here Lovina?" He'd asked in vague curiosity. For the girl was far off in the back of the farm perched under a broken willow tree. Shade from the tree being a strong barrier from the heat of the day.

The boys eyes glanced quickly at her when she didn't answer before going back to fiddling with his shirt. "How was your date?" The girl countered as in truth she had no idea how to answer the other question. No memories of falling asleep crossed her mind.

At this the boy let out a loose smile, emerald orbs slowly glancing back up to the girl before he shyly nodded. "I think it went well" he chirped, excitement radiating as the girl before him said nothing in response. "She agreed to see me again."

"Well that's a start" Lovina huffed as she pushed herself off the ground, patting dirt of her now sweat locked arms. Glare set on the ground she let out another huff of breath before continuing on. "Now you can stop being a fucking girl" she grounded as the man flinched at her cuss word, mouth open to correct her. "Don't say i'm wrong. Your such a pansy, always worried about this and that, maybe if you have a girl to tend to you'll learn how to be a man." With that the girl began to walk away.

The boy seemed to smile at this, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as he followed behind. Both heading towards the frayed building in a comfortable silence. One brooding her future and the other excited for what was to come.


End file.
